


Anything

by kingelton



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Cute, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingelton/pseuds/kingelton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoilers for Skyfall*<br/>Written for a prompt over at bondkink at livejournal. "Craig!Bond and Fiennes!M...doing anything slashy."</p>
<p>So I wrote this about them having a baby. It's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> There is one big Skyfall spoiler in here but then again if you're running around reading fic I'd guess you've seen the movie already. Just a warning though. Also a warning for cuteness.

Everyone at MI6 had been wondering how _this_ was going to work. After all the head of MI6 and MI6’s best field agent didn’t seem like they’d even be a couple let alone have a child. It’s true however, and they had informed everyone that matted (Tanner, Eve, Q, ect) when it had finally become official. At first everyone thought it was a joke but now nine months later they've had little six month old Henry for six months. Most people put money on Bond walking out or becoming harder to deal with, but the truth is that he’s the exact same man at the office as he was seven months ago. The same went for M. Although the first few weeks tiredness showed up a lot easier as they worked Henry into their day to day lives. The only time that they changed was that when Bond went for a mission M got more tense then normal and when Bond came home from a mission he would head straight home to Henry rather than to a bar or into more trouble. Some people expected their home life to be crazy with a lot of yelling and drinking but it was nothing like what anyone expected.

\------

The winter was closing in on London and snow was falling freely all day but more so this morning then it had been. M was in the kitchen making breakfast, and James was in the bedroom getting dressed.

“James,” M called out. “Can you get Henry up?”

“Yes, just a moment.” The replay quickly came from the other room. James emerged from the bedroom in his trousers, socks, dress shirt and waistcoat with the tie in hand. He comes up behind M, putting his hands on his hips and kissing his neck.

“Your son, James.” M tries to keep the smile from his face as he leans just a little back into it. 

“Yes. A few more seconds of sleep won’t hurt the kid.” The kissing continues.

“Perhaps not, however it will affect your breakfast.” M does his best to worm out of James’s hands and keep working on the breakfast. He gives a huff but one last kiss.

James silently walked into his son’s room, smiling at the little boy in his crib. The little bit of hair is blonde like James’ own and when he reached down to pick Henry up the boy’s eyes opened to match that of his father’s. James can’t help smiling every morning when he wakes him up. Henry smiles back in that way that a six-month old can and then drops his head against James shoulder so that he can rub his eyes with tiny fists. 

“Good morning, Henry.” The little boy makes sounds back to him as he carries him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. 

James carefully holds him as he gets the warm bottle from M to give to Henry. He takes a seat and starts to feed the little boy who sucks gratefully on the bottle.

“Why don’t you put him in the high chair so that he doesn’t become too dependent of you? He’s always a hassle when you’re gone and I have to feed him.” M isn’t complaining all that much, he just doesn’t want their son to be dependent of James in case...well, just in case.

“I like holding him while he eats.” James explains as he looks at Henry. “It’s bonding time, M.” And not to mention it’s always possible it’s his last time to see Henry.

“Fine.” Rolls his eyes but brings breakfast over to James. “I’ve already eaten so I’ll take him and get him changed so you can eat and everyone can be on time.” 

James rolls his eyes this time. Henry finishes off his bottle and James hands the boy over after a quick kiss. Then he goes about eating breakfast as M dresses their son. Not long after they’re all in M’s car and all dressed, Tanner in the seat across from M and next to the car seat that holds Henry. The most important government car, asides from the car the Queen is in, and it’s housing a baby. Tanner plays with the boy for a few minutes as M finishes tying his tie and buttoning his waistcoat. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Tanner coos at the boy, tickling him a little and giving him a kiss. 

When this first had happened both Bond and Mallory gave the man a strange look and Tanner gave them a confused one in returned. Then realized it must have been an odd sight to see the Chief of Staff go weak at the knees for their kid. He simply explained ‘I don’t really like babies. Expect for my sister’s two kids...and well, Henry.’ And from then on Tanner had been dubbed ‘Uncle’ Bill. 

They stopped at the nursery and signed in _Henry James Mallory_ to their care before heading off to the office. Once there Tanner and M took of in their own direction and James in his own.

Just a typical day at MI6.


End file.
